


A Friend You Need

by DisasterZone42 (WizWitch), Dramatic_Art



Category: Milo Murphy's Law, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizWitch/pseuds/DisasterZone42, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramatic_Art/pseuds/Dramatic_Art
Summary: It was simple! Con people to survive, not join a resistance....right?





	1. The Spark

It was a normal day in the life of Winter Darby, the town con artist. She was heading to the old pistachio warehouse to meet a loan shark by the name of Lindsey B. Wilson. She growls in annoyance as she's inspected by Wilson's goons. She walks into the office and lays down the payment on her desk. Wilson looks at the cash and glares, “If these are forgeries, then your gonna get it.” ' _Not the first time you made that threat_ ,' she thought as the woman checks the bills and smiles. “Well well...you came through. Now you just owe me $6,870 more,” Wilson laughs and Winter grits her teeth, “But I already paid you more than I owed!” “Well you should have thought about that before you tried to con me,” she hissed back, her goons escort her out of the building, throwing her out. Winter sighs as she heads home, being very careful no Norm-bots saw her.  
She opens the manhole cover to the sewer and hops in, pulling out her lantern. It took at least two hours to get to her makeshift home. But when she arrived, she heard rustling in her house and grabs her sword before going in. She surveys the kitchen to see someone had gotten into her food and turned towards her room when she hears a crash. She rushes to the door but sneaks into her room, only to find a young boy in doofveralls, cowering in the corner. She saw the scars on his body and the big gash on his head. She grabs her first aid before approaching him, careful not to startle him.  
Unfortunately, he spots her then tries to escape but his leg is caught on an old cord. He looks at her in fear and she smiles softly at him, “Hello.” He tilts his head curiously at her and she finally gets to him, getting out the gauze and starts to clean his wound. When she finishes bandaging his head she look at him curiously at him, removing the cord from his leg. “What's a pretty little thing like you doin’ in my territory?,” She smiles sweetly and he sighs, “Hiding.”  
She suddenly hears the sound of Norm-bots and hides him then herself, keeping her hand on his mouth. She waits for them to pass before coming out and looks at him, “Norm-bots?” He nods as he sits up a bit better before speaking, “I'm Milo Murphy.” “Winter Darby is the name, conning is my game,” she says in a savvy voice, making him giggle a bit. She smiles at him and helps him get comfortable before making him something to eat. “So...where are you heading?,” She looks at him and he looks around before whispering, “I'm meeting with a friend. She's in the resistance.” Winter's eyes widened in surprise, this kid was part of the resistance? She sat there for a moment, thinking about what to do. She then sighs and looks at him, “Where are you meeting her?” “At the abandoned Lard World theme park,” he seemed surprised by the question, “Why?” She gets up and gets a bag together, smiling, “Well your gonna need someone to help you get there.” “Wait. You're gonna help me?,” He looks shocked at her as she finishes packing. “Yea. This world isn't safe for a sweet thing like yourself. You need me,” she smirks, he sits there and thinks for a bit then sighs. She smiles brightly as he gets up and gets ready to go. She thought this was gonna be easy. What could possibly go wrong?


	2. The Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood and Sensitive content

Milo stayed close to Winter as they head towards Lard World. He looked at his new companion, becoming curious about her. Why was she so willing to help him? What was her backstory? And why did she have pony ears?! He looks away when she notices him staring at her. He starts to shiver from a cold breeze, Winter takes off her cape and wraps it around him. They finally reach their destination only to be welcomed by the rag tag team called the Resistance, Melissa Chase was the leader of this group.  
Melissa examined Winter closely before speaking, “Milo? Why is she here? She's a con artist!” Milo was hesitant at first to speak but Winter speaks up to save him the trouble, “I couldn't let a pretty little thing like him travel here alone.” Melissa glares at her before letting them inside their base, she pulls Milo to the side. “She needs to go!,” She hissed, Milo looks at her with concern, “Why?” “She use to work as a soldier for Doofenshmirtz’ army. How can we trust her?,” She crosses her arms. Milo gripped onto Winter's cape and sighs, “She seems really nice and she hid me when the Norm-bots patrolled the area. Give her a chance, Mel.” “Ugh...fine but if she tries anything... it's on you,” she huffed as she walked away. Milo sighed in relief before going to find Winter.  
Winter was sitting in the far remote corner of the base, cleaning her sword. Milo walks up to her and stares at her ears. They twitched a little, which made his curiosity grow. He then reaches over and rubs her ear, her body stiffens at the touch as her face turns red and a gasp escaped her mouth. Milo immediately pulls away and blushes in embarrassment, “Sorry!” Winter shakes it off and gives a nervous chuckle. Suddenly, gunshots were heard outside and the group stands on edge. “It's Wilson and her goons,” Melissa hissed as the goons break through the door and Wilson walks in. “Oh what have we here? Melissa Chase and the Resistance, the jinx Milo Murphy and….Winter? Tsk tsk,” she mocked as she approached them. Winter quickly shields Milo and glares, “Why are you here?!” “To get Murphy. Emperor Doofenshmirtz wishes to see him,” she smirked as her goons grab Milo. Winter tries to stop them but is held back by the other two goons. She tries to break free but Wilson walks up and punches her in the stomach, making her collapse to the ground. She tries to get up but gets a swift kick in the face. Wilson punched and kicked her some more, blood splattering all over the ground. Milo watches in horror at the beating but Winter tries to get up and throws a swing at her. Wilson laughs at the pathetic attempt before realizing Winter grabs her sword and beheads her.   
The goons step back in horror as the blood gushes out the neck and the head of their boss rolls to their feet. They let go of Milo as they run away in terror, Winter covered in Wilson's and her own blood, her body bruised from the beating. She collapsed to her knees and stares with wide eyes. Milo carefully approaches her before gently caressing her face. He place a soft kiss on her forehead and she relaxes. She hugs him tightly and kisses his forehead. Now that her loan shark was dead, she knew she was a wanted criminal. She looks at Melissa and sighs, “Got room for one more?”

**_To be continued…._ **


End file.
